


Secrets

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “You knew about this all along, didn’t you?”





	Secrets

You were no good at keeping secrets. Everyone knew it, and therefore you weren’t generally trusted with the important details. You didn’t mean to tell, but you couldn’t keep a straight face and generally gave in to repeated questioning by the person in question. You had been shocked when Rocky Romero had entrusted you with the knowledge that Roppongi 3k were going to be winning the tag titles in their debut match. 

That was why you were so damn proud of yourself. You had kept that fact to yourself for the past week, not giving Sho or Yoh any idea you were keeping something from them. A wide smile broke on your face as you watched them walk away with Rocky to meet with the New Japan booking agent where they would be told the news. You danced in place, practically giddy with excitement as you waited for your boyfriend and Yoh to exit the office. 

When Sho stepped out his eyes immediately looked for you, hurrying the few steps towards you and swinging you into his arms. Pressing a kiss to your lips he leaned back and took a long look at your face. 

“You knew about this all along, didn’t you?” He asked as he took in your cat that ate the canary expression.

“I did.” You confirmed with a huge smile.

“I can’t believe you managed to keep that from me.” He laughed shaking his head in disbelief as he pulled you in for another kiss.


End file.
